The Three Little Pigs: Shaman King Style
by ShamanDudette
Summary: The title speaks for me. It speaks! I never knew that! Anyway..I will probably delete this story if I dont get more then 6 reviews. I never do anyway.
1. Chapter 1

It's my first story so please don't flame, but you can if you want.

* * *

**Parts:**

Horo: Pig- Food-Pig no. 1

Yoh: Pig- Oranges-Pig no. 2

Hao: Pig- Fire-Pig no. 3

Tamao: Mother pig

Me: Narrator/director

* * *

_**Scene One: **_

Me: There were once three little pink pigs, piggy one that was called Horo Horo just we will just call Horo.

Horo comes out wearing pink clothes that don't suit him and a pig snout thing.

Horo: FOOD!

Me: Um... and piggy two that was called Yoh.

Yoh comes out also wearing pink clothes that don't suit him and a pig snout thing.

Yoh: ORANGES!

Me: Uh...um... and one called Hao

Hao comes out dressed like the others

Hao: FIRE!

Me: They all LOVED different things...

Horo: FOOD!

Yoh: ORANGES!

Hao: FIRE!

Me: And there were the things that they liked. But they were brothers and they were poor.

Horo: I WANT FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

Yoh: I WANT ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGES

Hao: I WANT FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE

Me: ... But they were all too poor to buy it. One day their mother pig made a decision

Robot: -robotically- Children... come... to... me... I... have... something... to... tell ...you... We... are... poor... so... I... will... go... to... the... city... to... get... us... money... Good... bye... Oh… Yes… be… careful… there… is… a… big… bad… wolf.

Me: And so she left.

* * *

Well... I hope you liked it and please - goes on knees- pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase read and review I'll update soon (hopefully) sorry it was so short but at least I tried. It's the thought that counts, right?

All of the people that were not in it: We weren't in it TT

Me: I know - I am EVIL! Mwahahahhahahahahahahahaha! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Did you like the last chappy? Because here's another! They are random, I warn you.

* * *

**Parts:**

Horo: Pig- Food-Pig no. 1

Yoh: Pig- Oranges-Pig no. 2

Hao: Pig- Fire-Pig no. 3

Me: Narrator/director

Last time on...

* * *

Robot: -robotically- Children... come... to... me... I... have... something... to... tell ...you... We... are... poor... so... I... will... go... to... the... city... to... get... us... money... Good... bye... Oh… Yes… be… careful… there… is… a… big… bad… wolf.

Me: And so she left.

Now let's find out what happens next. Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUN

* * *

Scene change...

_**Scene 2: The walk**_

Me: And so she left

Yoh: -strange laugh- Um... Miss Oranges... you said that twice

Me: Shut it or no more oranges

Yoh: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Horo: But you did say it twice-

Me: I SAID SHUT UP! Or I'll starve you.

Horo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hao: FIRE!

Me: Fine then, Hao off to the river we go I hope you know how to swim

Hao: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Not the river. I HATE WATER!

Me: I swear you had the spirit of fire, the spirit of water, the spirit of earth, the spirit of wind and the spirit of energy/soul

Hao: Ohhhh yea... I knew that so you can't do anything bad to me now-

Me: You're still doing those I.C.T lessons and the play. Ohhhh yea the play... I forgot it had started. Now boys remember your parts

Yoh, Hao and Horo: Yes sir ma'am sir.

Me: -whisper- Dudette, you really had to over dose them with there favourite stuff. I knew it would make them hyper -talking normally- Okay...Now that their mum was gone, the pigs were bored.

Yoh: I'm booooooooooooooooooored.

Hao: So am IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Horo: I know what to do!

Yoh &Hao: WHAT!

Horo: Let's ...um...um...EAT!

Yoh: YEA! Let's eat ORANGES!

Hao: No. Let's make FIRE!

Hao: No wait. Let's EXPLORE!

Horo & Yoh: YEA!

Me: Finally they got it right after weeks of practicing.

* * *

Find out what happens next in The Three Little Pigs: Shaman King Style

* * *

Me: BYE! R&R please -puppy eyes-Next time I might do behind the scenes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

Hao: No wait. Let's EXPLORE!

Horo & Yoh: YEA!

**Parts:**

Horo: Pig- Food-Pig no. 1

Yoh: Pig- Oranges-Pig no. 2

Hao: Pig- Fire-Pig no. 3

Me: Narrator/director

Ren: Shaman trader

Chocolove: Wolf

(Ok Guys! This is not the author but it is her cousin and she's on holiday right now! When she comes back I want to surprise her with a chapter that she didn't do and LOTS and I mean LOTS of reviews! She... dosen't really get that many T.T, Also she may delete this chapter since she didn't write it and if you don't see a note about me writing it then it's her with the chapter!  
Luv Hope Usui)

Me: The first little pig (a.k.a Horo) hadn't gone far before he met a shaman carrying a bundle of food. WHAT! -mutters- Damn that Horo... Changing the script...

Horo: Oh my GOD! You have so much food -froths at the mouth- Please dude, give me that food to eat?

Me: **Excuse **me!

Horo: Umm... Please dude, give me that food to build a house!

Me: The shaman was very good-natured so he gave him the bundle of food and the little pig bu-

Horo: Gimme it Shark-Boy! Where's your Lava Girl now?

Ren: NEVER! Bwahahahahaha! I will eat it for myself! Bwahahahaha!

Me: I said very **good-natured! **

Horo: But it is Ren we're talking about.

Me: -whispers something in Ren's ear- Now he will... Anyway. The shaman gave him the bundle of food

Ren: Here you go foofpoof -turns red and steam comes out of ears, kinda like when your constapated... except he was angry-

Horo: Thankyou Mr Ren person!

Me: And the little pig built a pretty, fragrenced, colourful house out with it

Horo: One day, I, Willy Wonka, will build a chocolate factory!

Me: Sure you will... -pats him on the head- Anyway. No sooner was it finished, and the little pig thinking of... eating, then a wolf knocked on the door.

Chocolove: Little pig, little pig, let me come in!

Horo: What if I don't?

Chocolove: Then I will- HEY! It says "I will tell you one of my jokes" isn't that a good thing?

Me: Just DO IT!

Chocolove: Or I will tell you one off my jokes!

Horo: No, not by the hairs of my chinny-chin-chin!

Chocolove: You have a chinny-chin-chin?

Horo: I don't know...

Chocolove: Anyway. Fine. I have a joke! Well these2 monkeys went into a bar... Or was it 3 monkeys? Well they went into a bar and the barman said-

Horo: NO! I'm not listening! Lalalalala! I can't hear you!

Chocolove: Actually he said-

Me: Guys! Stick to the damn script!

Chocolove: I will make you let me in; I will huff and puff, and blow- eat your house in!

Horo: Not... the house! -comes out of the door and gives Chocolove a flicky finger thing that hurts and makes a loud noise-

Chocolove: Owowowowowowowow! That hurt you know!

Me: So he huffed and puffed and ate the house in! Because you see, there were not many fruit and thats unhealthy, even for houses.

Ren: -from far away- Not my fault!

Horo: How dare you! I was dressing! -hits Chocolove with handbag and runs off-

* * *

I'll do it bit by bit so there are more chapies. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Parts:**

Horo: Pig- Food-Pig no. 1

Yoh: Pig- Oranges-Pig no. 2

Hao: Pig- Fire-Pig no. 3

Me: Narrator/director

Ren: Shaman trader

Chocolove: Wolf

* * *

Recap:

Me: So he huffed and puffed and ate the house in! Because you see, there were not many fruit and thats unhealthy, even for houses.

Ren: -from far away- Not my fault!

Horo: How dare you! I was dressing! -hits Chocolove with handbag and runs off-

* * *

Me: Umm... The second little pig also met a shaman, and he was carrying a bundle of oranges so-YOH! -mutters- He's also changing the script... Why that...

Yoh: You have oranges! Please kind stranger, who I know but I'm pretending not to know for the play, may I have the oranges to build me a collection of oranges?

Me: Yoh...

Yoh: I mean... a house

Ren: Wellll... Ye- NO! Bwahahahahahahaha! I will make a orange tree out of them. Bwahahaha!

Me: You notice he said kind stranger? Do you want me to tell them that-

Ren: SHUT UP! Here are your oranges you pooffoof!

Yoh: Thankyou kind stranger, who I know but I'm pretending not to know for the play!

Me: And the piggy made a very orange, snug little house. Then he met his older pig brother and gave him a place to stay. Soon the wolf came by.

Chocolove: Little pig, little pig, let me come in...

Yoh: NO! Not... -Horo comes out of the house-

Chocolove: YOU! Not another flicky finger thing that hurts and makes a loud noise!

Horo: Then don't tell any bad jokes. They give me the willies.

Chocolove: -trys to stiffle a laugh but fails-HAHAHAHA! You said WILLIES!

Horo: No I didn't! You're lying! -gives Chocolove a flicky finger thing that hurts and makes a loud noise-

Chocolove: OWOWOWOWOWOW!

Yoh: ...by the hairs of my chinny-chin-chin

Chocolove: Then I'll huff and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house so the oranges fall on you so you're in pain before I eat you!

Me: He huffed and he puffed and he blew the house down! They were hit by oranges and ran as fast as there chibi legs would take them!

Yoh & Horo: N...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O..O...O... -slow motion-

Me: As FAST as there chibi legs would take them!

Yoh & Horo: -speed up considerably-

* * *

Yet another pointless chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Recap:

Yoh & Horo: N...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O..O...O... -slow motion-

Me: As FAST as there chibi legs would take them!

Yoh & Horo: -speed up considerably-

**Parts:**

Horo: Pig- Food-Pig no. 1

Yoh: Pig- Oranges-Pig no. 2

Hao: Pig- Fire-Pig no. 3

Me: Narrator/director

Ren: Shaman trader

Chocolove: Wolf

* * *

Me: Now, the third little pig met a shaman with a load of fire. -fumes- HAO! -mutters- Everyone changes the script... 

Hao: What?

Me: Why would anyone be carrying fire?

Hao: Because they like fire. Or because they need mental help!

Ren: I'm still here you know!

Hao: You have FIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRREEEEEEE! Can I have it to burn down many people and things like that thing in my room that keeps making and loud annoying sounds! My brother calls it a'telleefone'. Damn them all...

Me: Erm... Your REAL lines...

Hao: I want fire to make a house! Shouldn't that say Haos? Lovely pronoucing sound anyway... hehe

Ren: NO! Bwahahahaha!

Me: Is this your bwahahaha period or something?

Ren: SHUT UP! Here's your fire, floofypoofy! -gets stamped on by Horo, Yoh and Hao fangirls but Ren fangirls come and... kiss him better XD-

Me: So the man gave him thefireand builthimself a nice, hot, fierystrong little house. He shared it with his brothers as they came to him. Then thewolf came to call, just as he had done to the other little pigs.

Chocolove: Little pig, little pig, let me in!

Horo: I'm in heeeree!

Chocolove: NO! You're like in... everywhere I go...

Horo: -sniggers- Stalker!

Chocolove: Did you call me a stalker?

Hao: Yeah he did.

Chocolove: Then I'll huff, and I'II puff, and I'll blow your house in

Me: Well, he huffed, and he puffed, and he puffed, and he huffed, and he huffed, and he puffed but he could not get the house down even though it was made of fire. He tryed torunintoit.

Chocolove: -gulp and funeral tune is playing in the backround- NYAIII! -runs into it- OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!

Hao: Don't you know it's dangerous to play with fire! -silence; crickets are heard chirping and and hay bail rolls past-

Hao: I guess not.

Me: At last the wolfhad no breath left to huff and puff with orforcesince he was burnt,so he sat down outside the little pig's house and thought for awhile.

(Curtains open)

(Everyone.In.The.Play.But.Me):I never noticed those curtians

Horo: And look i see some thing

Yoh: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ren: An Audience ?

Me: Did I forget to mention you were performing infront of them.

(E.I.T.P.B.M): running after me-

Me: HELP!

(Auidience claps and cheers)

The End

Ta DA! PleasePLEASE review even if you thought it was utter crap, at least tell me so! The author would be mucho macho mucho happy when she gets back!

Things you could at least write:

Stupid  
Crap  
Rubbish  
Funny  
Weird  
Good  
No Comment  
OK  
Dunno  
Just did this because you told me to...

Or anything else! It would make her day!


End file.
